Los héroes no existen
by Serendia
Summary: Erin es una nueva alumna en Yuuei, sin embargo, se trata de una chica un poco especial. Odia a los héroes, su quirk y todo lo que se le relacione. Comienza su vida en Japón desde cero y con ello la lucha de ideologías entre sus convicciones y las de sus compañeros; poco a poco algo irá cambiando y, quién sabe, quizás la época de los héroes ha llegado a su fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo –Los héroes no existen.**

Hacía el calor propio de un día de verano, a pesar de que todavía faltaba bastante para aquella época del año. Era asfixiante y pegajoso, tanto, que aunque había sido previsora y se había ajustado el uniforme para que fuera más fresco, Erin se sentía incómoda dentro de su propio cuerpo. Notaba como un par de gotas de sudor se deslizaban despacio por su nuca, cosa que no la estaba ayudando a sentirse un poco más segura de sí misma.

Observó el edificio frente a ella, dividida entre la atractiva idea del aire acondicionado y la desagradable expectativa de comenzar un intensivo entrenamiento para convertirse en alguien que no quería ser. En un tic nervioso tanteó su muñeca izquierda; sin la pulsera de reconocimiento del hospital se sentía desnuda y vulnerable, pero por otra parte, agradecía que le hubieran permitido quitársela. Ella era algo más que un número de identificación y un código con el que archivaban sus datos.

Era Erin Redfox.

Sonrió para sí misma: Erin Redfox no sonaba nada mal.

Ciro _no recodaba el apellido_ caminaba a su lado. Se habían conocido solo hacía unas horas, en el avión que los llevaría a Japón, pero a Erin no le terminaba de caer bien el chico. Era excesivamente tímido, asustadizo como un ratón husmeando fuera de su madriguera. Alto y flacucho tampoco parecía demasiado fuerte; con el pelo desordenado rubio muy claro y los ojos oscuros que no se despegaban ni un momento del suelo. En su conjunto no parecía alguien que tuviera altas aspiraciones en el mundo del heroísmo.

Y allí llegaba el segundo motivo por el que Erin se veía incapaz de llevarse bien con Ciro: estaba allí como un alumno de intercambio para ingresar en U.A, la mejor Academia para héroes de todo Japón. Y Erin no soportaba a los héroes.

Sí, ella también estaba allí como alumna de intercambio para acceder a Yuuei, pero no había sido algo que ella hubiera escogido. Cuando te encontrabas contra la espada y la pared y tus únicas opciones eran un camino de espinas o un pozo sin fondo, el camino de espinas solía parecer la elección más adecuada. Aunque le sangraran los pies al andar.

El profesor Aizawa, quien había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto y se había presentado como su tutor legal en el tiempo en el que estuvieran en Japón, les hacía una visita guiada a las instalaciones de Yuuei. Hablaba despacio y arrastrando un poco las palabras, cosa que Erin agradeció; le hacía mucho más fácil eso de entender el idioma.

Dentro del enorme edificio hacía fresco, pero era tan grande y estaba tan vacío que sus pasos casi hacían eco por los pasillos. El profesor Aizawa les iba explicando las normas del lugar y cómo debían actuar para adaptarse lo más pronto posible. Erin solo escuchaba a medias, observaba los pasillos con aire ausente y vio su futura clase antes incluso de que el adulto frente a ellos la señalara: clase 2A. A pesar de que había releído una y otra vez toda la información que le habían proporcionado sobre la escuela, a pesar de que había pasado horas tratando hacer su maleta y de pasar noches enteras en vela, pensando en su nefasto futuro, hasta aquel momento no había sido plenamente consciente de la magnitud de lo que se le venía encima. Parecía que ese número, que casi había pasado inadvertido por sus ojos cuando leía el folleto, dictaba una sentencia de muerte.

—Es ahora o nunca —escuchó que murmuraba Ciro a su lado, completamente acongojado.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Erin le dedicó una sonrisa simpática. Ella se sentía igual, aunque quizás fuera por razones completamente diferentes.

—Siempre puedes no entrar —sugirió. _Tú que puedes_ , añadió mentalmente.

Como si hubiera tocado un punto sensible en el chico, su expresión se llenó de determinación durante unos instantes y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron.

—Tengo que hacerlo —murmuró, en parte para ella y en parte para sí mismo.

La simpatía que empezaba a sentir por él se esfumó y giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como el profesor Aizawa abría la puerta sin más ceremonias y les instaba a pasar. Tragando saliva y con los nervios a flor de piel, Erin dio el primer paso.

Se quedaron de pie junto al profesor, en silencio, mientras éste les hablaba a los alumnos del programa de intercambio y explicaba por encima quiénes eran ellos. A juzgar por las expresiones de los alumnos, era evidente que ya sabían la noticia desde hacía tiempo y esperaban impacientes por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Erin paseó la mirada por la clase, tratando de adivinar qué quirk se escondía bajo la apariencia –en su mayoría no muy espectacular– de aquellos chicos.

—Por favor, presentaos vosotros —indicó el profesor Aizawa.

Generalmente los adultos no le hacían peticiones que incluyeran las palabras "por favor", así que Erin tardó unos segundos en salir de su desconcierto. Siempre era una novedad ser tratado como un ser humano con capacidad de raciocinio.

—Me llamo Erin Red… Redfox Erin —se corrigió rápidamente al recordar la costumbre japonesa de decir primero el apellido y luego el nombre. No le había quedado más remedio que tomar ella la iniciativa, Ciro parecía haber usado toda la determinación que tenía en entrar en la clase—. Soy de Irlanda —añadió al notar que todos parecían esperar algo más.

Suponía que en momentos como aquel tenía que hacer una presentación algo más extensa: sus gustos, aspiraciones y motivaciones, pero realmente no tenía nada de eso. Y lo poco que tenía tampoco le apetecía compartirlo con aquellos chicos que no lo entenderían. Sonrió con cinismo y dando por concluida su presentación dio un suave codazo a Ciro para que hablara.

—Soy C… Ciro —dijo con una voz tan débil que Erin dudaba que todos la hubieran escuchado.

Pero no iba a ser ella quien se quejara. Y al parecer, el profesor Aizawa tampoco.

—Tomad asiento y vamos a comenzar la clase.

Les habían dejado dos pupitres libres en la fila de la derecha, por lo que Erin ni corta ni perezosa se apresuró para tomar el asiento que quedaba junto a la ventana. Si quería ignorar las clases, resultaría más sencillo si podía enfocar su mente en otra cosa, como el paisaje de fuera por ejemplo.

A pesar de que era evidente de que los muchachos de su alrededor se morían por acercarse a hablar con ellos, el profesor Aizawa les inspiraba tanto respeto que se quedaron en su sitio en silencio y esperando a que terminaran las clases. Erin aprovechó esos momentos de paz que precedían a la tormenta para examinar a sus nuevos compañeros: nunca había tenido muchos amigos de su edad –por no decir ninguno–, por lo que no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

Eran de lo más diferentes entre sí, un grupo tan diverso como solo se podía conseguir en un mundo gobernado por los quirk. Desde un chico con la cabeza de un pájaro, a una chica con aspecto de rana, pasando por otro joven que tenía lo que parecían brazos de más naciendo de su espalda, otro con una cola… Incluso había ropa femenina flotando en uno de los pupitres que parecía ser de una chica con un quirk de invisibilidad permanente. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, por encima de todo se respiraba una especie de armonía y compañerismo que Erin no había visto jamás y, en cierta forma, envidió.

Todos querían ser héroes, parecían tan emocionados con la expectativa… Eran como niños jugando a ser importantes, ninguno de ellos parecía haberse detenido jamás a pensar en las implicaciones de ser un héroe, o al menos de intentarlo. Porque Erin sabía la verdad, una que nadie más que ella parecía conocer y, si lo hacían, se esforzaban por ignorarla.

Nadie venía a salvarte cuando lo necesitabas, ningún hombre se presentaba al final del interminable túnel oscuro para tenderte una mano, ninguna mujer espantaba las pesadillas con sus propias manos para velar por el descanso de una niña. A la hora de la verdad, estabas solo.

No había amigos, ni familiares y, ni mucho menos, héroes.

Porque los héroes no existían.

* * *

Y buenos, inicio este fic de BHA. Como habréis observado, se inicia en el segundo año de nuestros queridos protagonistas del anime, por todo lo demás, intentaré mantenerme lo más fiel posible al original. Espero que os guste y que poco a poco vayáis conociendo a Erin y a Ciro, mis dos OC para este fandom. Ya sé que de momento no se sabe mucho de ellos, pero me gustaría saber vuestras impresiones ^.^

Por otro lado, me gustaría que comentárais todo lo que os gustaría que pase y si queréis que haga alguna pareja en particular o lo decido yo a mi aire. Espero que este fic sea lo más interactivo posible. Y bueno, que me digáis si me salgo mucho del carácter de los personajes y todo eso.

Sin más, dejo de aburriros y nos leemos pronto, ¡un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 –Quirk sin control**

El primer día había sido agotador y no pudo compensarlo con una reparadora noche de sueño. Había permanecido despierta en su cama desde mucho antes de que la pálida luz del amanecer comenzara a bañar las paredes de su cuarto. Su sueño había sido agitado, salpicado de altibajos y monstruos oscuros que se arremolinaban a su alrededor de una forma tan vívida que cuando despertó tuvo que asegurarse de que estaba sola en la habitación.

Todo seguía bajo control.

Se levantó justa para ducharse, vestirse y llegar a clase: prescindiría del desayuno y de la convivencia que eso suponía. La tarde y la noche anterior había podido librarse sin llamar mucho la atención alegando que necesitaba deshacer sus maletas y luego descansar después del largo vuelo, pero pronto se quedaría sin excusas válidas para no relacionarse. Y evitar hacer vida normal podría traerle problemas.

Aún con el pelo húmedo, salió de su cuarto agudizando el oído por si escuchaba algo que le indicara que sus compañeras seguían en el edificio. Hasta donde pudo escuchar, todo estaba despejado. Gracias a eso, pensaba que iba a ser una mañana bastante tranquila hasta que, entrando en la cocina, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. No era nada espectacular, un pequeño aparato rectangular, algo anticuado que solo tenía un número guardado en la memoria. Cuando se lo dieron le dijeron que era para emergencias; Erin suponía que les interesaba tenerla controlada.

Dejó que pasaran un par de tonos y al cuarto descolgó.

—¿Sí? —inquirió con una voz neutra, muy similar a la que tendría un autómata. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de hastío. Quien llamaba era el doctor Brown, su médico personal en el hospital y tutor legal: había sido idea de su equipo mandarla a Yuuei.

— _Erin, bonita, no te llamé ayer_ —dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea. La chica no mutó su expresión— _. Estuve ocupado._

—Ajá —repuso ella sin interés. Era una conversación algo cínica, ambos sabían perfectamente que se había olvidado por completo de ella. Por suerte ya estaba acostumbrada a cierto abandono y a las mentiras descaradas.

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿El viaje bien?_ —detrás de aquella pregunta aparentemente inocente, Erin escuchó la ansiedad. Su bienestar importaba poco, el doctor Brown estaba más interesado en otros acontecimientos que hubieran podido pasar a su alrededor, un estallido de su quirk sin autocontrol por ejemplo. Casi podía verlo aunque les separaran miles de kilómetros: gordo, con la cara enrojecida por la hipertensión y todos sus rasgos apretujados en el centro de su rostro; reclinado sobre una silla giratoria que había conocido tiempos mejores y apartando el sudor de su frente con dedos regordetes. Su papada se bambolearía flácida de un lado a otro de su ancho cuello, siguiendo sus movimientos, su pesada respiración resonando extraña en el teléfono— _. ¿Todo correcto por allí?_

—Sí —Erin se apartó un poco el móvil de la oreja, le desagradaba la voz absurdamente paternalista de aquel hombre.

— _Bien, bien, eso son buenas noticias_ —escuchó el característico sonido que hacía al relamerse y puso una mueca. El chirrido de la silla al reclinarse le indicó que el doctor Brown parecía más tranquilo recostándose en la silla que tendría que haberse partido hacía años— _, ¿qué tal tus pastillas? Te enviaremos más cuando te toque renovar la dosis. Sé que serás una chica buena, ¿cierto?_

—Sí —repitió ella con voz monótona. Había tirado las pastillas al fondo del cajón de su escritorio y no pensaba sacarlas de allí mientras estuviera lejos de la jurisdicción del doctor Brown.

— _Bien, sabía que eres una buena chica. Una buena y bonita chica_ —Erin hizo una mueca, casi podía sentir su sudorosa mano pasando por su cabeza, como solía hacer cada vez que le decía aquello— _. Sabía que se podía confiar en ti._

Erin colgó sin despedirse. Le odiaba, a él y todo su equipo, la sala blanca en la que había crecido, los controles y toda la larga lista que había supuesto su infancia. Pero no podía desobedecerle abiertamente, no era tan estúpida como para buscarse problemas donde no los había si se callaba y hacía lo que le pedían. Contempló el móvil con aire ausente unos segundos, pensando en la oportunidad que se abría ante ella: odiaba a los héroes, pero la academia de Yuuei le daba una libertad que nunca antes había conocido. Y eso que apenas llevaba un día allí.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, se sentía como si no lo estuviera haciendo bien, como si algo no fuera correctamente en su vida.

Sus dedos se crisparon sobre su móvil en un gesto instantáneo cuando escuchó un ruido tras ella. Alerta, se giró de golpe para encarar a un sorprendido Ciro, que al parecer también acababa de bajar. Al ver que había sido pillado observándola, el rubio se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—B… Buenos días —saludó con un hilo de voz. Tras dudar unos segundos, se acercó a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida cuando llegó a su altura. Seguía teniendo esa timidez que tanto le había caracterizado el día anterior, pero parecía que estando solo ella –que además, era su nueva compañera de pupitre– pensaba hacer un esfuerzo.

—Buenos días —respondió Erin guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de la mochila—, al parecer hemos pensado igual, ¿eh? —añadió en tono burlón. Despertarse tarde para no cruzarse con nadie: el plan infalible.

Ciro se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Erin volvió a preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien con tal problema de timidez extrema se había presentado voluntario para un proyecto de intercambio, tan lejos de su zona de confort.

—Llegaremos t… tarde —murmuró mientras avanzaba, también encogido.

Erin frunció el ceño, supuso que no le quedaría más remedio que llevarse bien con él: necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a seguir el ritmo de las clases y quién mejor que su compañero de pupitre. Especialmente cuando era tan tímido que seguro que no le hacía preguntas que no quería contestar, como por ejemplo por qué resultaba evidente que tenía una educación tan disfuncional. Por otra parte, suponía que era algo normal cuando nunca antes había ido a la escuela.

—No tartamudees cuando me hables —le dijo con tono autoritario y voz adusta caminando a su lado—, ni camines así encogido, pareces una tortuga gigante albina. Estira la espalda.

Ciro obedeció, más por miedo a molestarla que por estar de acuerdo con sus indicaciones. Parecía incómodo caminando tan erguido y sus movimientos eran más desgarbados, pero Erin sonrió satisfecha.

—Vamos a clase —murmuró Ciro tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, quizás para mentalizarse en hablar.

Llegaron justo a la misma vez que el profesor Aizawa, lo que podía traducirse como un poco tarde. Erin se dirigió a su sitio ignorando deliberadamente a los demás mientras que Ciro, sorprendentemente, correspondía con timidez los saludos de buenos días que le dedicaban.

De alguna manera, la clase empezó de la peor manera posible en cuanto el profesor Aizawa abrió la boca.

—Hoy vamos a tener una clase un poco especial —comenzó, haciendo que un murmullo generalizado se extendiera entre los chicos—, vais a tener un entrenamiento de héroes y villanos, como el año pasado. Compararemos vuestros resultados y vosotros mismos podréis observar lo mucho que habéis evolucionado este año en Yuuei.

Erin solo escuchaba a medias, ignorando las exclamaciones excitadas de sus compañeros. ¿Un entrenamiento de héroes y villanos? ¿Eso supondría usar su quirk? Tragó saliva con dificultad y recordó las pastillas que había dejado abandonadas en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. ¿Habría hecho bien en no tomárselas desde que dejó de tener supervisión? El doctor Brown las había creado expresamente para ella, para hacer su quirk más estable y fácil de controlar. Y ella no había creído que les hicieran pruebas físicas el primer día.

—¿No tienes un quirk muy ofensivo? —preguntó Ciro en un susurro. No la miraba directamente y estaba completamente rojo, pero parecía dispuesto a socializar. Además, le había hablado en inglés y de alguna forma con eso conseguía que su conversación fuera más privada.

—Más o menos… —trató de tranquilizarse, no tenía por qué depender solo de su quirk—, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Luz —explicó y, todavía más avergonzado, estiró su mano y ésta se iluminó con un tembloroso parpadeo—. P… puedo hacer más cosas aparte de brillar, pe… pero necesito mejorar.

—Vamos, eres un chico bombilla, ¿no? —inquirió ella alzando una ceja y haciendo que Ciro se hundiera un poco en su silla, de un rojo brillante. Erin se compadeció de él y se rio amistosamente—. Venga, no te pongas así, solo bromeaba.

Ciro no pudo contestarle, porque enseguida les asaltó la marea de compañeros ansiosos por saber más de ellos.

—¡Vais a tener vuestro primer entrenamiento práctico en vuestro segundo día! Eso es tener mucha suerte —exclamó un chico rubio con un reflejo negro en forma de rayo en el flequillo. Parecía muy emocionado.

—¡Erin-chan, hagamos equipo juntas! —una chica con la piel rosada y cuernos saltó detrás de ella, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Seamos amigas, ¿sí?

—Ciro, no te encojas así, no es muy varonil —añadió otro chico pelirrojo con colmillos golpeando amistosamente el hombro del rubio.

—¿Cuáles son vuestros quirk? ¿Y cómo os enseñaron a utilizarlos en vuestra escuela? ¿Es tan diferente el sistema educativo de Japón con respecto a otros países? —el saco de preguntas era un chico con el pelo increíblemente alborotado y de color verde. Hacía tantas preguntas que casi parecía que no le interesaba saber la respuesta. Incluso cuando la marea de jóvenes lo arrastró lejos de ellos, siguió murmurando para sí mismo. Raro.

Erin finalmente se cansó. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con poca gente y tenía que adaptarse a sus nuevas condiciones. Y Ciro no iba a tomar la iniciativa ni de broma, así que la chica alzó ambas manos y sonrió de una forma que esperaba que fuera afable.

—Mejor será que vayamos yendo al sitio que ha dicho el profesor Aizawa, a lo mejor se enfada si llegamos tarde.

Aquello pareció activar a los jóvenes, que empezaron a salir animadamente de la clase mientras especulaban sobre las reglas de aquel año y aventuraban hipotéticos resultados.

Las reglas eran bastante sencillas: la case se dividiría en grupos de dos escogidos al azar y los clasificarían como "héroes" o "villanos". El objetivo no era mucho más complejo que un juego de niños, solo tenían que hacerse con el control de un arma nuclear gigante de papel maché: el grupo que al final de la prueba hubiera conseguido mantener la bomba consigo ganaba. Por supuesto, tenía sus dificultades, como por ejemplo evitar accidentes o gestos bruscos que detonasen el arma por error.

Erin había terminado haciendo equipo con Kirishima, el chico pelirrojo con dientes afilados que parecía un entusiasta de la masculinidad. Ambos eran villanos, por lo que estaban en la sala donde escondían la bomba pensando un plan. O al menos el chico lo hacía, porque ella se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en la bomba y lo escuchaba sin mucho interés.

—En momentos como este, solo podemos ganar con un buen plan preparado —el chico hablaba entusiasmado. Erin no sabía si se estaba tomando todo aquello un poco demasiado en serio—. Bakugo y Yaoyorozu son muy buenos y tienen unos quirk espectaculares, pero él es un cabeza hueca fácil de molestar y ella sigue siendo algo insegura respecto a sus planes y habilidades, podemos jugar con eso en nuestro favor. Katsuki puede crear explosiones desde las palmas de sus manos y Momo puede crear objetos de su cuerpo —añadió, recordando que ella era nueva y no tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba. Eran quirk útiles, supuso—. Mi quirk de endurecimiento puede enfrentarse relativamente bien a las explosiones y, además, contamos con el factor sorpresa de tu quirk que, por cierto, ¿es…?

La chica guardó silencio unos instantes. Casi era capaz de notar la mirada de todo el mundo clavada en ella con expectación, aún a través de los monitores con los que controlaban la clase. Dudó y bajó la mirada, mientras pensaba bien sus próximas palabras.

—En la medida de lo posible, me gustaría no usar mi quirk —el recuerdo de las pastillas que había dejado abandonadas en su escritorio le taladraba la cabeza—. No… no creo que sea apto para este tipo de misiones.

En parte era cierto, no se fiaba nada del control que podía tener sobre el mismo. Flexionó los dedos de las manos mientras Kirishima la observaba consternado, seguramente debatiéndose entre molestarse por su comentario o intrigarse más todavía.

—Está bien, pensaremos en otra cosa —repuso al final. Se les acababa el tiempo y los héroes seguro que cada vez estaban más cerca; no era momento de discutir—. Ellos no esperan que no uses tu quirk, podríamos aprovecharnos de eso. La idea es proteger esto hasta que pase el tiempo límite, creo que lo mejor es que yo me encargue de Katsuki y tú de Momo. Intentaremos alejarlos de aquí.

Erin pensó en lo que le había contado Kirishima: Momo creaba objetos, por lo que seguramente se proveería de algún arma para atacar y noquearla fácilmente. Solo tenía que asegurarse de ser más rápida. Así que Erin saldría de la sala de la bomba e intentaría separar a Momo de Katsuki para que el chico se enfrentara solo a Kirishima. El pelirrojo le había asegurado que era muy fácil provocarle y hacerle olvidar el objetivo de la misión, por lo que no debía preocuparse.

Caminó por los pasillos distraídamente, arrastrando con parsimonia una ligera barra que había encontrado tirada por ahí y que pensaba usar como arma si encontraba la ocasión. No tenía ganas de pelear.

—¡Te atreves a subestimarnos tanto que te presentas delante de nosotros tan descaradamente! —dio un respingo cuando escuchó aquella voz cargada de ira justo delante de sus narices. Había estado tan absorta contemplando las paredes y pensando en nada que no se había dado cuenta de que el improvisado grupo de héroes estaba justo delante de ella. Y el chico parecía furioso—. ¡Te mataré!

Erin tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar a un lado antes de que Bakugo se abalanzara sobre ella y explotara el suelo que segundos antes había estado pisando. En un acto reflejo lanzó la barra que sujetaba contra la cabeza del chico y le dio con el impulso necesario como hacer una magulladura considerable en su cabeza.

Eso solo le enfureció más.

La chica que iba con él, Momo, tampoco se quedó atrás. Creó de su brazo una espada ligera y arremetió contra ella mientras esquivaba las ondas expansivas de las explosiones de su compañero. Pronto Erin se vio contra la espada y la pared: al parecer Kirishima no había contado con que Bakugo se enfureciera tanto que intentara acabar con ella en el momento.

—Bakugo, ten más cuidado, me vas a dar a mí —se quejó Momo retrocediendo de un salto a la vez que Erin se movía para esquivar por los pelos otra explosión. Luego miró a Erin con una sonrisa triunfante—. Supongo que vuestro plan era que tú nos distraías mientras Kirishima protegía la bomba, ¿no? Pero es inútil, más vale que nos digas ahora dónde está vuestra base.

Erin se apoyó contra la pared, su respiración agitada y su piel sudorosa. Frente a ella, los dos chicos que no habían actuado como Kirishima había esperado, quizás siendo más cautelosos que de costumbre por la falta de conocimiento hacia su persona. Tembló, no podía soportarlo más: los ruidos fuertes de las explosiones estaban acabando con ella.

Trató de enfocar su visión en ellos, tranquilizarse: recordar que los ruidos que tanto la aterrorizaban en su infancia ya no existían. Golpes fuertes, que no le dejaban dormir, que se distorsionaban en su tierna mente y se convertían en formas grotescas. Su vista captó un destello y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla: aún sin dejar de temblar se encogió y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, murmurando sin cesar.

Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba la chica. Su voz sonaba muy lejana, como si fuera un eco distorsionado. Parecía preocupada y miraba a su alrededor, quizás tratando de localizar las cámaras de seguridad, sin saber cómo actuar.

—No… no… fuera —murmuró Erin encogiéndose un poco más. Los golpes sonaban cada vez más potentes dentro de su cabeza, y también había un risa. Fría y aguda. Taladrando su cabeza con fuerza, martirizándola. Notó como alguien se acerba a ella con pasos cautelosos—. No… ¡VETE!

Lo último fue un grito desgarrador a la vez que extendía las manos frente a ella. Escuchó más explosiones de Bakugo y solo entonces vio lo que había hecho. A su alrededor, a una velocidad vertiginosa, se extendían grotescas ramas llenas de afiladas espinas. Erin sintió como salían de ella a pesar de no estar tocándolas, le pertenecían: su quirk se había desatado.

Tuvo la vaga conciencia de que las ramas crecían totalmente fuera de control, atacando a Yaoyorozu. Extendiéndose por todos los pasillos, apresando a Kirishima, destruyendo la bomba. Todos trataban de defenderse, uno explotando las ramas, la otra tratando de cortarlas. Parecían desconcertados y sus movimientos se habían vuelto un poco torpes. No sabían si aquello formaba parte de algún plan o realmente algo iba mal.

Erin no lo soportaba: se agarró la cabeza y chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego todo se volvió negro.


End file.
